The Out Of Sight Ones
by ComicsDC
Summary: Forks has always been a tough place to live but Edward didn't realise how much until his life takes a drastic turn after a car crash that reveals the underworld hidden right in front of him the whole time.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

There was something different when Edward stood in front of his locker. His fingers trailed down the slim outline before he simply pulled it open, the lock had been broken and it revealed the source of that horrible smell torturing his nostrils from the other end of the corridor.

"What is that – Eww!"

"Oh my God what the fuck is wrong with you!"

Edward tried to explain but there was no use; he couldn't get a word in. His gaze snapped over to the usual snickering suspects who were chiming in their abuse along with the larger forming crowd.

"This is sick! Even for this school." Leah commented before leaving.

"I didn't do it – I found my locker like this!"

Jessica snorted. "Well obviously we know that. This has Mike written all over it."

"Come on." Jasper grabbed Jessica's hand and guided her away from the scene.

Edward turned back around at his locker and picked up the deceased pigeon with care. No doubt that this was going to make him late for his next lesson, but who could have predicted this?

"Better hurry, Cullen. I heard Mr. Burty is heading down this way." Mike suggested with heavy venom evident in his voice as he spat his name.

Edward kept his head down and took the pigeon with him outside. It was only when he got outside did he have trouble in deciding what to do next. With all the twisted pranks and bullying he'd suffered at Forks High, not once had he had a dead animal in his locker.

As he headed towards the outskirts of the forest with the bird cupped tentatively in his hands, he caught the attention of someone else who voiced their concern out loud.

"Cullen?" Emmett was one of the few people to be kind to him. "What is it you're doing there?"

"Oh- well um, there was this thing with my locker- and I found-" Edward looked down at the bird again.

Emmett did too. "Jesus."

"I'm going to let it rest in the forest."

"Wait up then, I'll come down too."

"You don't have to do that class starts in two minutes-"

"Wasn't going to bother anyway." He shrugged while flipping his bag over his shoulder. A few more steps in the right direction and he decided to broach the subject once more. "So, this was Mike, right?"

"I don't think it could be anyone else." He thought back.

"I dunno, this school attracts crazy." Emmett sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "You know if this Mike keeps on giving you more trouble, I could help. I know we're from different circles but I don't like bullies."

"Yeah, I know." He said back but knew he'd never take up the offer. "Cheers."

Emmett nodded a little as Edward found a place to prop up the bird gently and cover it with some leaves nearby. Emmett glanced at his hands. "You'll probably want to go bathroom before going to class."

Edward chuckled with his mouth closed. "Yeah."

When they returned to school Emmett went to his truck and Edward found the gentlemen's to scrub his hands thoroughly. Why on earth would someone do something like that? Mike had always given him grief but this was something else. Edward checked his watch and hurried through the corridors to get to his History class.

"Mr. Cullen. Nice of you to join us." Mr. Banner greeted the interrupting student but added a smile towards him at the end. Edward didn't have many fans at school but those that were, were usually teachers. His perfect clean record and rigorous studying kept him in gold star standards in the teachers eyes.

Edward blushed non the less with all the eyes on him. "Sorry, sir." He scurried to his seat.

Getting to his desk did nothing to calm his nerves, especially as the person he sat next to was his lifelong crush and also a bit of a jerk sometimes. Bella Swan. She was beautiful, not often a bully but she definitely didn't share his glowing record.

Edward didn't bother unpacking yet and held his bag tight to his chest.

Bella glanced from the front to him a couple times and he could feel it. He wasn't used to her showing any interest so he assumed she'd heard about the incident this morning.

And not the only one. He couldn't make out most of it but the whispers continued throughout the first ten minutes. Mr. Banner didn't notice and therefore didn't ask any questions.

"Thanks." Edward never made eye contact as Embry handed out the worksheets.

The questions and activities were on Vietnam, a topic he could talk about in his sleep. He made quick work of the first three questions and then took a chance glimpse at the girl beside him. He bit the inside of his lip before coming out with it.

"Did you hear…?" He wondered why she hadn't asked yet.

"Yes."

Edward frowned at her. "We're you in on it?"

That had been the wrong thing to say. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry." He grumbled and shifted in his seat, almost trying to hide in his coat. "I didn't know if you could be involved or not, isn't Mike one of your friends?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… He's popular…"

"So?"

"So are you."

She studied his face for a moment or two and then surprised him when she smiled.

"What?" It was his turn to be angry. "What's so funny?"

"I don't like Mike. Guess you don't know everything, Cullen."

"I never said I did." It sounded weird to hear her call him that but he couldn't actually place a time when she'd actually used his first name. They never did talk much, more so in the earlier years when their parents were friends so they'd see each other… but after they'd grown up it was barely ever.

Edward licked his lips and looked at her again. "If you don't like Mike then why do you hang out with him?"

She looked a little more annoyed as she was filling in the answers but didn't shoot him down yet.

"We have the same friends."

It made sense. Rosalie used to date Mike and she was also Bella's number one best friend since kindergarten. "Right." Edward gave a nod and felt more self conscious with every passing second. He heard a couple say his name on his far right and wished today would be over already. The problem was it had only just begun.

"They're all talking about it." He muttered and combed a hand through his hair.

Bella glimpsed over at him as her pen neatly crossed over the paper. "Ignore them then."

"I don't like attention."

"You don't like attention?" She repeated with amused eyes.

"Stop it. You should remember." He grumbled bitterly.

Now she looked perplexed. "What?"

"When we were kids." He hinted.

Now she looked even more lost.

Edward sighed. "Doesn't matter." How come he held on to those memories fondly when she didn't even bother to remember them?

"What? No, tell me."

"You don't remember when we were about eight or nine, my parents came around yours and the others were there too-"

"Rosalie, Emmett and Alice." She finished thoughtfully.

"Yeah! And when you found me upstairs you handed me a birthday card because your parents had told you – but then of course everyone found out and started singing to me and I-"

Bella suddenly grinned as she recalled. "You ran out to the garden. It took a while to catch you."

"I had the added advantage of motive." Edward was smiling too now.

"I'd say so too, I really wanted to catch you."

"Well if anyone can it's you."

"What?"

Edward laughed nervously and pretended to look for something in his bag. "Wha- um, nothing." His face burned a dark red and he tried to hide from her but she continued to watch him with a smirkish smile showing her somewhat amusement.

She didn't pry any further and let him have a break he deserved.

The bell rang and Edward was the first to shoot up out of his seat.

"Wow." Bella commented with an entertained smile. "You getting ready for me to chase you again?"

Edward closed his eyes with pursed lips. "I'll forever regret this day."

"Maybe. But I sure won't."

"Bye." He turned around.

"Goodbye, Edward." She quipped in return and his footsteps became a lot lighter after that.

He replayed their latest conversation on his way to Biology and then after that the cafeteria. Even if he couldn't confess his undying, passionate feelings for her – maybe they could be friends like they were when kids. That would be better than what they had now.

"What got you smiling, Cullen! Like finding dead stuff in your locker, do you?"

"I don't have time for this."

Mike got in his way, backed up by two others.

Edward had been through this so many times he knew what came next. "Why don't you just get it over with? Stop playing games and just do it."

"Finally got some backbone, eh?"

"I'm sure we can break that." Paul cracked a smirk.

Edward grimaced and waited for the first punch but it never came this time. This time something else happened that was enough to grab every passerby attention. Edward didn't even use it as an escape but rather got closer for a better view of the scene.

"You'll pay for that fucking one-"

"Rosalie!" Edward recognised her voice as Bella came rushing over to try and break up the fight.

"Chicken!"

Rosalie looked furious as she struggled against her best friend to have another go.

"If I ever catch you even looking at him again and I'll-"

"You'll what? Slap me and run away-"

"You fucking-"

"Rose! Stop it." Bella held her back while Jessica was being kept away by her friends as well.

"You don't know what she did, Bella, she was bloody-"

"Just leave it, go calm down first."

"Really? From you? You gotta be-"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Tucker pushed her way through and Edward kept focus on Bella who didn't look too happy with Rose who had commented something only she could have heard. He had a good guess on what it could have been about given her history.

Jessica was circled in on by Mrs. Tucker and Rosalie tried to slip away to avoid more trouble.

"Not so fast, Ms. Hale!"

Rosalie huffed and left anyway and Bella soon followed her. He couldn't lie, he was half tempted himself to go down the same corridor but that would definitely not be a warm welcome if he did.

"-I don't know she just started freaking out on me for some reason-"

Edward looked away and at least something good had come of the situation, and that was he avoided another beating for now. The day was still young however and if he knew anything then it was that Mike Newton considered a day without punching nerdy Eddie was a day wasted.

Sometimes he wondered what he'd done to deserve such abuse like this from his classmates but more often than not the lack of answers would anger him, as he'd done nothing wrong except maybe be different. He wasn't cool or particularly gifted at anything, but he was always kind to everyone. Why couldn't people extend him the same courtesy?

"-okay everyone break it up, it's over. Nothing to see. Get back-"

Edward didn't go to the cafeteria in the end but instead went up to the library to eat his packed lunch in the corner huddled over some books. As he took the last bite of his sandwich he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey."

"Hi." He looked at her confused.

She laughed. "You don't know me very well, it's Leah."

Edward shook her hand. "I know you." He protested.

"Ah well, of course you do. The school weirdo-"

"I don't think you're a weirdo."

"You're about the only one."

"I saw you this morning, you have to know that what I found it wasn't me I would never-"

"I know, Edward. I saw Mike laughing over your shoulder the whole time."

He relaxed a little and nodded.

"It's just vile. I was almost heaving at the smell."

"It was pretty bad."

"Worse for me… Oh I um, I have a very good sense of smell."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah… Always have. I'm not sure whether it's a sucky thing or a good thing."

"Guess it's great when you're baking."

"Unfortunately I wouldn't know, I can't cook."

He chuckled. "Me neither."

"Do pot noodles count?"

"If you're counting it then I am too."

"So we're not completely useless then."

"No, not completely."

She grinned and looked down at what he was reading before she came over. "It's funny, I always see you here but I never thought to come over, I wish I had done it earlier now. You see like a nice guy."

"I didn't know you liked it here."

"I prefer books to people. Usually."

"Me too." He found that amusing.

"Did you hear about the fight at the start of lunch?"

"Yeah, I caught the end of it."

"Apparently Swan pulled Rosalie out the way."

"Yeah, she did."

"I never liked either of them."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, there's just something about them… Especially Swan, I can't quite place it."

"I can't say I know them very well these days, but we used to be really close."

"You and Swan? Or you and Hale?"

"Both but… I'd say mostly Bella. We got on really well."

"What happened?"

Edward shrugged because he didn't actually know what happened. "We were kids. It's just different now."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"I still hang out with my childhood best friends. We're all from the reservation and our parents were too."

"Would I know any of them?"

"Probably. Embry goes to our school, so does Paul-"

"Paul?" He cringed.

"Yeah he's a bit of a dick sometimes."

"He's friends with Mike."

"I know, only because they share the same desire to get into brawls every evening."

"Who else?"

"Jacob Black, much different from those two-"

"I think I've seen him around. He's really tall."

"That's the one." She smiled. "He's a good guy, I wish he came here but he never cared much for school."

"I know a few people like that."

The bell rang and they both seemed surprised by this. Edward smiled at her politely and picked up his bag as he stood, gathering the books he'd laid out to put away. Leah returned the smile and pointed. "To be continued?"

Edward chuckled. "Sure."

Leah waved as she backed up to get her own things.

Meanwhile Edward was heading out the doors after stacking the books back on their correct shelves, the corridors were busy with students in a rush to get back home. Edward couldn't blame himself for wanting to do the same, he'd not had the best day but it also hadn't been his worst.

The rain filled clouds lurked over the school car park and he took off his glasses he'd been using in the library. His shoes tapped down the stone steps that led to the entrance of the school and he checked his phone to see a couple missed calls from his father.

"Crap."

Edward dialled back but no one answered. He tried again but there was nothing.

He put his phone back in his pocket and hoped his father would call him back once he got the chance. It was because of those missed calls, that he was surprised to see his mother's car outside the school gate.

He picked up the pace to open the door to the passenger side. "Hey, what are you doing I thought you were…. Mum?"

"Hi, honey."

"What's… Your eyes are orange?"

"New contacts. I picked up the wrong ones." She excused and pointed. "Close the door, come on. It's raining."

"Yeah, sorry." Edward pulled his other leg inside and shut the door. "It's good to see you."

His mother, Esme, put the car in first gear to pull off and it wasn't until they were on the main road that she asked about his day. "It was fine, I guess."

"Just fine? That Mike isn't giving you anymore trouble is he?"

"No, I told you schools been a lot better ever since you spoke to the headmaster."

"Good. I never actually thought they'd sort it out."

"The schools not that bad. But I will be glad when graduation finally comes."

His mother smiled and stole a glance at him. "Have you given any more thought on what you'd like to do after?"

"Not really. I still like the thought of being a doctor but…"

"But?"

"I might be punching above my weight."

"If I know anything, Edward, it's that you're smart enough to go into any profession you want."

He chuckled and looked at her. "You have to say that, you're my mum."

"True." She laughed as well. "But in this case I mean it. You've always done well, and your hearts in the right place, you'll accomplish great things. I always knew that."

"Thanks." He glanced down at her hands. "Are you cold?"

"No. Why would you ask?"

"I dunno. You look…"

"Tread carefully."

"Aren't people who go abroad for two weeks suppose to be more tanned?"

"You know me, have to pay for a spray tan if I want one."

"How was it, you last message made it sound like you'd met some new people."

"I did, actually. Very interesting people – nice people."

"Oh, yeah?" He prodded for more but he had to resort to asking. "Who were they?"

"Just locals."

"Are you going to see them again when you go back?"

"I'm keeping in contact with them." She nodded.

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time while you were away. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"If you're asking what I think you're asking then yes, you're dad and I are fine. I just needed a little vacation. And I did find something, something unexpected."

"And what's that?"

"A new outlook on life. It was refreshing to be around people so different to us."

"I get that. There are so many cultural differences between us and-"

Something crashed. Edward felt his body fling up but his seatbelt threw him back down with a rough jolt. He thought he'd banged his head because everything was blurry and he felt something running down the side of his face.

He heard a sharp sneering sound and tried to find the source but he couldn't see.

"Mum?" He called out but he wasn't sure if his words were recognisable to any other than him.

"Not my son!"

"Get away from him! Now!"

"The others will be here soon, you don't understand. That was always your problem."

"You swore you'd keep this life away from him!"

"I am trying-"

"He's our child!"

"I'm protecting him!"

"You've done the opposite by bringing them here! Step away now!"

"No."

"I'll use this, Esme! To protect our son, I will!"

A low chuckle came from elsewhere and Edward snapped his head to the sound of his door being ripped off its hinges. "Such a handsome one."

"You leave him alone!"

"Dispose of the weakling."

"No! You told me my family- Carlisle, no!"

The snickering was closer now and he had a feeling he wasn't in the car seat anymore.

"You know what to do."

"Leave him alone!"

"Do it."

Edward heard a echoing snap that haunted his ears, only to be followed by an even louder one.

"Whu- Whatshis…"

"Shhh. This is only the beginning for you. When it's finished, you'll be the one to find us."


	2. Chapter 2: A Fire Burning

Chapter Two: A Fire Burning

Burning. That's all he could feel for days… or was it hours? Edward had no concept of time or what was even going on, all he could feel was agonising pain. He didn't even know if he was dead or alive. If he weren't already dead, then that's what he wished for now.

He kicked his legs and roared as his back arched. This had been going on for so long now and he wasn't sure how much of the fire he could take any longer. It was maddening. How did this even happen? One moment he was driving along a winding road and the next he was crumpled up screaming for help that would never come.

For a moment he thought it might be over when his toes cooled down, but the fire was still prominent everywhere else.

Who were those voices he'd heard up until the fire? It sounded like they knew his parents. He remembered how desperate his father had sounded, and how pleading his mother had been. Were they alive?

Another spark of hope rose in his mind as his feet were now cold and numb. If this was death taking over then he welcomed it with open arms. However as the rest of his body was put out, and he started to gather his bearings, he knew he was still alive but the place wasn't recognisable.

He didn't care about that. He was in just such great relief that the pain was over.

There couldn't be an experience on this planet worse than the fire.

Edward half expected his shaky hands to fail when he tried to prop himself up but he couldn't have been more wrong. His hands, usually clumsy, were perfectly still and he was able to sit up with ease. He paid more attention to his surroundings and even though he could tell it was dark, he could still see as if it were daytime.

He thought about standing and a second later he was wondering when he'd actually done it. He kept turning around as if to look for answers but no explanation came forth.

All he knew was that he felt… good. Like he was in perfect health and full of energy. There was nothing that could stop him from doing anything he wanted. He was indestructible. This world was his to conquer if he wanted.

Edward took a couple steps forward before bursting into a sprint, soon coming to realise just how fast he was going as trees and buildings whisked by so fast his old eyes wouldn't have been able to keep up. The wind blew past his face and his feet barely touched the ground – it felt like he was flying!

What's happened to me?

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Mum." He whispered and bolted away again.

He was so fast that it didn't take him long to get anywhere, it never would again. But as he returned to the scene he wished it had taken him a little longer so that he could prepare himself for what met his eyes.

Every detail was visible to him. The car was gone but he spotted one of the front doors flung to the side into a bush. The winding road was empty and the bodies had been discarded further away from the road. One was completely drained of blood; that was the carcass of his father. The other had her head and body sin separate locations; that was his mother. All only half covered by the fallen leaves collected on the ground.

Edward fell to his knees in shock. They'd been left here to rot, but his mother's corpse still looked well preserved unlike his fathers. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, falling backwards after loosing his balance for the first time since waking.

"I'm so sorry." He shook uncontrollably.

What could he do now? No family? What was the point now? What was he suppose to do with them?

He found the nearest gas station he could find and tried to use the phone outside but it was broken. He hoped that there would be someone who could help him inside. He marched up to the counter and opened his mouth to demand use of a phone when he caught his reflection in the glass cabinet behind the counter.

Crimson red eyes stared right back at him and he jumped backwards.

"Whoa, dude, are you okay?" The man in a blue cap asked worriedly.

"Yeah…." His voice barely audible. "No. I- I- need a phone."

The man reached under to grab something. "Here. Use it."

He accepted the device and dialled 911 to report the incident and tried to keep his breathing under control as those demonic eyes played with his mind. He was asked to give to name of the street, who the casualties were, and his name.

The sheriff was someone he knew. It was Bella's father. So when he got the call from him there wasn't much of a gap between him leaving the gas station and then seeing flashing blue/red lights. Charlie seemed to be at a loss for words, but that was okay because so was he. There was nothing that anyone could say now anyway that would make any of this better.

Charlie took him to the station and had him wrapped up in a blanket that he didn't need.

Remembering his horror at seeing his reflection, Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. It suited him better anyway, he'd prefer no one come up to him to ask him questions. Something that could be avoided for now if they believed he was asleep.

"How is he holding up?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said a word. Do him a favour and wait until he's ready." Charlie advised.

"Yes, sir."

"There's a lot of unanswered questions."

"I know, and they can wait. You hear?"

The cop must have nodded because nothing else was said for a while after that.

Edward stayed the night in the Sheriffs office and Charlie pulled an all nighter. He tried all he could and even though he felt exhausted now, he couldn't sleep. But with everything that has gone on he couldn't say it was that shocking.

"Hey kid." He heard Charlie beside him as he received a gentle nudge.

Edward opened his eyes wearily but Charlie didn't seem to notice like he had at the gas station.

"I'm sorry to wake you. Here, I brought you some soup."

"Oh, thanks."

"Can I get you anything else? Maybe coffee?"

After taking a whiff off the soup he had in his hands he declined the offer. For some reason it smelt off and he didn't want to try it. Though he did feel hungry for something.

"If it's alright with you, we'd like to take a statement from you today. Only if you feel up to it."

"That's fine." He cleared his throat.

"Okay." Charlie made a forced smile and patted a hand on his shoulder. "Come find me when you're ready but take your time. There's no rush."

Edward gave an appreciative nod. "Thanks, Charlie."

He was left alone again and the burning in his throat dulled slightly but it was still uncomfortable. He couldn't say what it was but it got worse again when Charlie came to take his statement. After he was finished he excused himself to get some air. They were all very understanding and gave him his space.

The burning didn't lessen like last time. He was so hungry, no it was more than that.

He tried distracting himself with the memory of the voice he'd heard. It had definitely been a woman who told him that'd he'd one day find them again. But what did that mean? Who were they? What had they done to him? All he knew for sure was that they'd murdered his parents. So if he did in fact find them again then he'd do a lot worse to them.

As a car pulled up and a man stepped out of his car with a big duffel bag, Edward gripped his own neck as the fire intensified with each passing moment. The man was heading his way and Edward was afraid of what might happen if he got closer. So to escape the man, the fire, the hunger… he bolted into the forest.

The trees should have been nothing but a blur but his improved eye sight caught every branch in multiple snapshots. There was a deer lowering its head to drink from a stream half a mile ahead and he was snapping it's neck as soon as the smell caught his nostrils to drink from it.

He had no time to think or question it. The hunger had gotten too real and too painful. There was a lingering thought on the back of his mind as he continued to devour his meal; if he was truly doing this and all the other abilities that came to him after the fire…. What does this make him?

He dropped the drained carcass and his mind flashed back to finding his father. It had been the same. The life had been sucked out of them the same way. Had he done that to his father? No! He couldn't have, even if he did remember very little of that day. Those voices had done it.

It didn't take him long to know that he didn't want to stick around to look at what he'd done for any longer, so he ran away and at some point decided to go back to his empty home.

Opening the front door felt eery with everything that had changed. This was all his now. What would he do with it? The house was three stories and he thought it had been overkill with just the three of them. Now it was just him on his own. He ignored the pictures hanging on the walls as he treaded upstairs.

His room was the same way he'd left it. He'd always been so neat and organised… but for what? Life can't be controlled or maintained. Trying to organise it is pointless.

Edward stripped off his ragged clothes and threw them to find something else. He rummaged through his drawers, scattering them on the floor as he did so. Finally finding some well-fit black jeans and a simple white top to wear as he combed a hand through his messy bronze locks.

Returning to the mirror in the bathroom to see his eyes had once again changed. Instead of red they were now a low burning orange – the same he'd seen on his mother a couple times that he was now recalling. The car wasn't the first time she'd slipped. His mother was something else and now so was he.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered to himself.

Just like every other time; no answer came. So he decided he didn't need one. He was different, something more powerful. Maybe this was just some twisted joke that God had pulled just because he can. Whatever it was, he didn't have it in him to care anymore. It was too hurtful to think about it.

This couldn't be real. It made no sense. So what would be the point in trying to make sense of it?

"I'm done." He growled.

Soon disappearing to zap around the house to put everything away in the attic as there were no boxes for storage. All the photos, all the books, all the personal belongings were no out of sight except a sofa and television. Whatever didn't fit in the attic was put in his parents room because he'd never go in there again.

His phone rang and it was an unknown number. It would be Charlie calling from the Sheriffs department to check up on him, he didn't pick up but cast it elsewhere.

It was time to let old things go and let his new life persevere. There was nothing in his old life left for him now, if he'd learned anything then it was that life was just a series of cruel events that will eventually knock you down. So it was time to have some fun while he was still standing.


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation

Chapter Three: Investigation

With all that had come to pass, the idea of returning to school seemed quite silly. Perhaps maybe even a little amusing. He'd taken a step back for a week but now it was time to do something that could help take his mind off of things. So he flung on his school jumper and bag before running through the forest to get to campus. He heard voices, so many of them from different distances, so many that were familiar.

He tried to push them aside and concentrate on the birds tweeting in the trees before coming to a stop on the outskirts of the car park, making sure he looked presentable and not as if he'd jumped out of a plane.

Edward walked past many people just arriving and those that had been waiting some time. He figured that his change of appearance hadn't just been in his head because the whispers that came next could all be heard, people actually seemed to be more focussed on that rather than what had happened to his parents.

"-I can't believe that's him. What the hell?"

"He looks amazing!"

"Is that really Edward Cullen?"

He heard a motorcycle come to park next to the entrance, the woman taking off her helmet to reveal Leah's face who took a moment to recover after seeing him pass by without a word. When he'd first seen himself in the mirror his attention had solely been on his glowing red eyes, but after that he'd seen it too. Edward not only felt so vastly different but he looked it as well.

The structure of his face had only changed slightly, with his jaw being sharper and his nose being straighter. His skin was now flawless with all impurities covered by his new mask. It made him look so much better than he ever had before.

Attention throughout the day from girls was practically constant. They were nice to him. Polite and friendly. Maybe a little bit too friendly as their lingering hands often grabbed his arm when they chatted to him in classes. At first he wasn't sure what to do but then he gained his confidence in thinking the girl he actually wanted to get attention from seeing him like this.

Never before did he believe a romantic relationship with her would be possible. But things have changed. He had changed in a way he never believed possible.

"Edward." A voice came from behind him and he stepped away from Jessica talking to him. Emmett was watching him with a concerned gaze. There was something else in his expression as well.

"Hi." Edward replied when he said nothing more.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Me too."

"If you need anything then I hope you know I'm your friend."

Edward smiled. "I know." It was genuine.

Emmett was about to ask something else but couldn't when Edward caught sight of someone further down the corridor chatting with someone near her locker. This was his first chance to see her today.

"Edward?"

He ignored Emmett and carried on walking towards Bella Swan. Even if Emmett calling his name didn't stop him then the scent he picked up did. It was an odour he'd never picked up before and it was strong. It was coming from two directions; behind him and ahead of him where Bella was still.

It put him on high alert for something apparently only his body was in the know of. His muscles flexed as if bracing for attack and his sense became focussed on the threat.

"Edward." His voice was firm this time.

Edward jumped back when Emmett grabbed his shoulder and he glared at the source of the smell. The same scent that was on Bella… maybe they were closer than he'd previously thought. That didn't do anything to calm him down.

"I think we should talk." Emmett drew back his hand.

"Not now."

"Edward-"

He stormed off; unsure of himself if he'd of stayed. The last time he wasn't in control something died.

The fresh air outside was nice but it was interrupted by a certain Mike Newton who came trotting over with his back up boys casting questioning looks.

"I heard about what happened."

"Go away."

"I always felt bad for your parents having you as a child, I guess they finally put themselves out of their misery."

Edward clenched his jaw but remained still.

"Mike I don't think…" Paul looked sheepish as he avoided looking at Edward. If the world had any type of sanity left then it had gone now, was Paul feeling guilty?

Edward left as they started hissing at each other. He didn't have time for them and his restraint could only take so much before it broke. Knowing his timetable well, he headed off to Spanish class and found it amazing how easy it was to memorise the phrases he'd once found difficult.

The bell signalled lunch and he got up to be rid of his teachers sympathetic glances.

He shook his head of thoughts and then looked up to see Bella Swan again, this time she was queuing up with a tray waiting to pay for dinner. Edward sat down at a random table. She wasn't alone. She was in conversation with Rosalie and Lauren. He listened in on what they were saying but it was mostly just Lauren talking about herself.

Bella was put of view for a moment but then she came back with a sandwich already in her mouth and Lauren at her side. She lingered for a while as they waited for Rosalie.

"-if they're going to charge us this much for a jacket potato then they should at least but some more cheese on it." Rosalie complained which made Bella laugh, somehow the conversation returned to Lauren not long after they'd found their seats at the back.

As he kept watch of her throughout lunch time, he found it easy to see why he'd always had such a crush on her starting from a young boy. There were many attributes, but the key was the way she smiled. It was a smile so different from everyone else's. Everything was kind in her smile. It was definitely her most charming characteristic.

"- ugh, do we have to do this again? Just let it go, Rose."

"No, I can't, Lauren. You know what she did."

"She's a moron, always has been. Moron's don't change so I wouldn't bother trying."

"She deserved worse." Rosalie flooded her arms and then threw a glare at Bella who stood up rolling her eyes and picking up her tray. Edward took this as his chance and got up to head the same way. He passed a few tables to meet her putting a couple things in the bin and he leaned a hand against the wall.

He caught her attention and in her surprise she did a double take. However unlike all the other girls who had seen him, she didn't look him up and down and whistle her appreciation but instead seemed dead focussed on his eyes – but it didn't feel like she was actually looking at him.

He noticed her body freeze up and then step back.

Edward frowned in concern over her reaction. Barely even noticing the scent had returned strong again, it wasn't like before, it didn't put him on guard this time.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked her curiously.

Her lips parted but no words came out. Not long after her gaze was drawn elsewhere and he turned around to see Bella and Emmett sharing the same look. This was strange.

"What is it?" He demanded now.

Her eyes darted back to him. "You… Nothing. I'm sorry about what happened, my dad told me all about it."

He didn't buy into her tale of nothing. Something was definitely up and as there were many things he didn't know at the moment so he didn't want to add to that list.

"I appreciate it. Your dad was real nice." He stepped a little closer. "Was there something you'd like to say? Before when you looked at me I think I made you jump."

"No, it's just… You look different."

Edward tried to form a smile and and nodded. "Is that good?"

Her gaze flickered away and her smile returned; it wasn't as beautiful as her usual ones because this time it didn't reach her eyes. She was hiding something. She knew something as soon as she saw his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She excused herself and she left the cafeteria without her friends.

Edward waited for her to be completely out of sight before turning around, only to see that Emmett was no longer standing there. He pursed his lips in annoyance and left the building.

If Bella wasn't going to be straight with him about what she knew then he'd have to do the investigating himself. He jumped high enough to sit in one of the trees overlooking the car park and waited for the last two hours wondering how she could know about him. No one else had that reaction.

He heard the bell ring and the students filing out the front entrance to get home. His telescopic sight searched for the face he desperately needed to find but most of the students were gone now and he hadn't seen her leave. Come to think of it he'd never seen her drive home or walk.

Luckily for him, he knew where to find her home. Not many houses had police cars on the drive and it was the same house he used to visit as a child. He could hear Charlie inside when he perched himself on their rooftop but Bella wasn't home yet. He'd be able to smell it if she was.

"Where is she?" He wondered out-loud.

He figured she'd have to return sooner or later, so he kept himself hidden and waited for her to show up.

After her reaction in the cafeteria to seeing him, he felt like this was his chance to get some answers. There was clearly more to Bella than what meets the eye because she was keeping secrets. He needed to know what secrets they were.

The longer she didn't show up, the more tempted he was to crack open her window to have a search around. So when another ten minutes passed and his resolve was getting weaker and weaker, he broke in silently and listened out for Charlie. He didn't want to get caught by the Sheriff. It sounded like Charlie was watching a baseball game.

Edward took a moment to just take in his surroundings. He was in Bella Swan's bedroom. Not in the same way he'd always fantasised about but he was still in her room. In fact, out of all the bizarre scenarios he'd contemplated in his mind, this one hadn't come up once.

The walls were a light shade of blue and the carpet navy. There was one double bed, one cupboard and one desk supporting a television. He opened the cupboard first but found it surprisingly organised. There was nothing leading him to suspect her of anything, there was just clothes and shoes.

Next he tried the desk drawers. In one there were old essays she'd written in her neat signature style, they were all history based but he shared those lessons with her and he didn't recognise these assignments. One was about medieval beliefs and rituals, another on superstition and punishments for those accused.

He opened the drawer below it and found the books she must have used to write up those essays. He'd never seen any of them at the school library, and there were no stamps. He thought it was quite an unusual purchase for a teenage girl to make these days.

He tried the other but found he couldn't get in.

"Locked." He frowned.

That was odd. There wasn't any key hole even if he had a key to try opening it. Maybe it was just stuck, he wanted to find out but if he used too much force then he might break it and that was sure to make a loud noise. It would be best to leave it for now.

He heard a weird noise outside, almost like a cracking sound, so he peeked out the window to see Bella on her front garden but she wasn't alone. Emmett was there and also someone he hadn't seen for a long time; Alice Brandon. She was back in Forks? Bella was about to open the front door and the other two were on her tail muttering amongst themselves.

Knowing that they'd be coming to her room, he waited for them to be in the house before escaping through the window and keeping out of sight to listen in.

He heard them enter her room and Emmett sit on her bed with a loud huff.

"Make yourself at home."

"Screw you she's my best friend."

Alice laughed. "Wow. You really think you can replace me?"

"Umm, I already have so-"

"Have you two forgotten about everything already?" Bella raised her arms.

"No but you haven't set up the charms yet." Alice pointed out.

"What charms?" Asked Emmett.

"We can't take risks, not with the state the world is in right now."

"I guess extra security can't hurt."

"No, it can't. Honestly it's like you never even listened to a word."

"Alright, alright." He heard Emmett stand up. "I'll do it. If it'll make you shut up. Helvia Hexia, protegio maxima." The noises he could once hear from her room was now nothing but empty silence. It was like there was nothing there. What were those words Emmett had been sprouting out? How had they blocked him from eavesdropping?

Confused and mostly frustrated, he stayed put on her roof to wait for them to disperse and maybe catch a glimpse of what they were saying. It had been hours now. But seeing as he couldn't actually sleep or feel tired, it wasn't a problem. The only thing was that he wanted desperately to hear them.

In time he came to risk exposure when he came by her window again to try stealing a glimpse of them. However to his surprise there was only Bella and she was tucked away in bed fast asleep. But he'd never seen anyone leave? Once again he found himself breaking in and he stood at the foot of her bed.

She truly was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen before. It's crazy that this was once the room all of them used to play hide and seek in. Now he was here watching her sleep like a creepy stalker. If she woke up now then he'd be done for. But he couldn't help but linger around for a while.

Then when he did move back his eyes caught onto something laid down on her counter.

Instead of heading for the window again he came to her side to look at the counter where he looked at what could only be described as the fanciest stick he'd ever seen. It was thick yet elegant, approximately 15 inches long and the dark wood had some sort of carvings that began at the base to the half way point. He couldn't tell what those carvings were because they were symbols he didn't recognise.

Edward was in a state of unbelievable curiosity. What was she doing with this? It hadn't been here the first time he'd searched so it must be something that she keeps on her person. What did it do?

He was weary about picking it up but in the end did so quietly. It had more weight to it than he'd expected. He wasn't sure what to make of it. This was just all so strange and there were many unanswered questions. He had half a mind to shake her awake and demand them from her. That wasn't about to happen however.

He was about to place it back down on the counter but as his hand moved her phone began to ring.

Crap, crap, crap. Edward dropped the strange item back down quicker this time and reached for her phone to put it on silent; not before noticing that it was Rosalie calling. It was a it late for a friendly catch up, he thought. Maybe it was something important. Edward moved to the window and brought the phones ringing back to life at the same time he threw it to her bed and escaped.

Of course he never did find out if it worked or not because he was still unable to capture any audible sound from her room once he'd left. He could only hope. And plan his interrogation tomorrow to discover the secrets Bella Swan was keeping.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Chapter Four: Revelations

Morning couldn't come soon enough for Edward who was still in the dark about so many things. If someone could just tell him something, anything at all about what was happening, then that would be a big step in the right direction.

"-I'm sorry but your car is a piece of shit."

"You don't even have a car."

"Still better than your junk yard."

He was still getting used to the new hearing, it seemed every pathetic conversation was immediately picked up on his radar and he'd spend ages trying to zone it out only to be met by another.

Edward smirked and walked over. "Hey."

Bella looked up from the wall she'd been staring at. "Hi."

"We didn't finish our conversation from yesterday."

"I think we did."

"You never answered."

"To what question?"

"Do I look better different? Or is it bad? Most people seem to think good but I feel like I'm getting a more negative feel from you."

"I'm giving you a negative feel?" She worded the same.

"I don't know how to describe it." He gave a shrug.

"And I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?" He stopped her from leaving by getting in her way. She didn't seem to be too pleased when he did that. Edward stepped back. "I think there's something you're not telling me."

"Like what exactly?"

"Something to do with me being different."

"What's different about you?" She crossed her arms.

Edward smiled now and leaned closer. "I don't like playing games. You know more than you're letting on, and I know you're different too."

"I've always been different." She replied and he stood in surprise because he really thought he'd have to break her down for a few days. Bella stepped to the side of him and he let her go but turned around to see her point at him. "Not everyone can be this awesome." It was hard to deny that.

Edward couldn't help but smile back and chuckle to himself when she'd left. "I'm not beat yet."

Throughout his morning classes he thought about different ways to get to the truth but knew no plan guaranteed immediate answers. What he found out last night made him absolutely sure that she wasn't the person he'd always thought her to be. Bella Swan had always been mysterious but this was something else entirely. Whatever the secret was, Emmett McCarty and Alice Brandon were in on it too.

They weren't like him – he didn't even know what he was. They were something else or at least involved in something else. Maybe those essays he found in Bella's desk was the best lead he actually had at the moment.

Edward walked past Paul who kept to himself for a change instead of tripping him on his way to the library. He noticed Leah who spotted him too, she twisted her face and held her nose. She closed her eyes and stormed out.

"Charming."

It took some digging to find any books on superstitions held in the past, the most common ones being on witchcraft just like Bella's main focus had been on in the first article.

 _In Shakespeare's time people believed in witches. They were people who had made a pact with the Devil in exchange for supernatural powers. If there was plague in your village, it was because of a witch. People accused of being witches tended to be old, poor, single women._

 _There are lots of ways to test for a witch. A common way was to use a ducking stool, or just to tie them up, and duck the accused under water in a pond or river. If she floated, she was a witch. If she didn't, she was innocent. She probably drowned. Anyone who floated was then burnt at the stake. It was legal to kill witches because of the Witchcraft Act passed in 1563, which set out steps to take against witches who used spirits to kill people._

He wondered why he was actually reading this but continued to do so anyway. If Bella found it interesting enough to keep then he should look into the subject as well, even if it was a load of nonsense.

 _Witches are human beings who are endowed with the magical arts of sorcery. Witchcraft, in historical, anthropological, religious and mythological contexts, is the alleged use of supernatural or magical powers._

 _Historically, it was believed in early modern Christian Europe that witches were in league with the Devil and used their powers to harm people and property. Particularly since the mid-20th century, "bad" and "good" witchcraft are sometimes distinguished, the latter often with healing. The concept of witchcraft as harmful is normally treated as a cultural ideology, a means of explaining human misfortune by blaming it either on a supernatural entity or a known person in the community._

 _Beliefs in witchcraft, and resulting witch-hunts, both they found in many cultures around the world today especially in sub-Saharan Africa, and historically notably in Early Modern Europe from the 14th to 18th century, where witchcraft came to be seen as a vast diabolical conspiracy against Christianity, and accusations of witchcraft led to large witch-hunts, especially in Germanic Europe._

The next paragraph had him lingering over one word in particular.

 _Over the centuries vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or alley, they have been a force to reckon with._

Edward flipped to the contents page and turned to page ninety seven.

 _Legends of vampires and night stalkers have been around for centuries, the mystery of the night creature is eternal. Many cultures believe in the myth of the night stalker and take their precautions against the undead, the creatures who seek blood by night._

Vampire. Edward sat back and pushed the book away.

If this was it and he'd just discovered the term for what he was, then maybe reading this book wasn't the way forward. This would be filled with incorrect and useless information he didn't want to waste time on. But if there was someone who had been studying these mythologies and was knowledgeable on such topics, then their descriptions would be much more reliable.

He knew Bella was the key to discovering answers but maybe he didn't need to hear it directly from her. The answer had been in his hands last night. Edward packed the books away and left the building to return to Bella's home and hopefully make it back in time before the end of lunch.

Flipping through the papers he picked out one towards the end and examined the text.

 _Vampire, also spelled vampyre, in popular legend, a creature, often fanged, that preys upon humans, generally by consuming their blood. Vampires have been featured in folklore and fiction of various cultures for hundreds of years, predominantly in Europe, although belief in them has waned in modern times. There are many misinterpretations associated with the word; vampire, more often than not the most common superstitions being false. People often believed that a vampire is not able to cast a reflection or be recorded on film, or that they could not enter a home without being invited first, nor could they stand being-_

Edward dropped the sheets of paper and his head shot up when he heard the door close and Bella was standing there watching him. She didn't look phased and neither did she look mad at him which is what she should look like after finding him invading her privacy this way.

Oh, crap. This is really not good.

"Bella I-"

"Don't. I already know."

"I… This… There's something-"

"I'm sorry."

"You're apologising to me?" He was astonished.

"As soon as I found out I should have helped you. I just didn't expect it to happen to you, and then have you come back to school like nothing has changed. You must have really good self control."

"I don't… I don't know." He shook his head with pleading eyes. "I don't understand any of this."

Her expression was understanding. "You're on the right track."

He glanced down and picked up the papers again. "I'm so sorry for coming here."

"How much did you read?"

"Just the first few lines."

"Do you remember much about what happened the night you woke up like this?"

He sat down awkwardly on the foot of her bed and hoped that would be okay. He just needed to sit. "I was in the car with my mum – she picked me up after school and I noticed that her eyes were orange like mine are now. She'd been away for a couple weeks to Greece. Then when we were talking we crashed into something – or something crashed into us. I heard my dad arguing with her and then other voices came. I didn't know who they were but they knew us. Were they… I mean were they like me now?"

"Yes." She answered cautiously.

Edward swallowed. "And what is that?"

"I think you already know."

"I'd like to hear it all the same. Maybe then I'll believe it."

Bella sighed and came to sit next to him. "When they captured you and brought you to the bridge you woke up under, the leader of the group changed you. You're no longer human. This means you can do things that you couldn't before. Including incredible strength and speed, near indestructibility, heightened senses… There are many benefits to being what you are but there are also going to be complications."

"Like what?"

"With being a vampire, there's always the blood lust."

Edward leaned forward and crossed his arms as he frowned. "I… I already have, not – not a person, but I was close to so I ran away and saw a deer so I…"

"You haven't killed anyone?"

"No! Of course not."

"Do you know how amazing that is?"

"Amazing?"

"Most newborns can't even stand to be in a ten mile radius of a living animal without killing them. You've only been a vampire for a week and a half, you shouldn't be able to sit next to me."

His eyes widened at the insinuation. "I would never hurt you!"

"I'm gathering that. If all vampires had your self control then the Volturi wouldn't be this much of a problem right now."

"What problem? Who is the Volturi? Did you just make up a word?"

"No… I'll tell you about them another time."

"That's probably for the best."

Her lips played a smile. "Yeah."

"How did you know to find me? School isn't over yet you should be in class."

She glanced at his watch as well. "Emmett told me you'd come here."

"How did Emmett know?"

"Well, he's like me. And he's been keeping an eye on you ever since he saw these." She gestured to his eyes. "We knew if you disappeared from school today that you'd likely come back here."

"Back?"

"We know you were outside." She still didn't look mad.

He struggled to find the right words. He looked away from her. "Right… I guess there's just an endless list of things for me to apologise about these days. This isn't something I would usually do but under these circumstances, I was just so desperate. I needed answers, I still do."

"I know that."

He nodded and then asked. "What do you mean when you said Emmett is like you? How do you both know about all this stuff?"

"We're not exactly… human."

"So what are you?"

"You would refer to us as witches, or sorcerers."

He heard the words but he wasn't sure if he was actually digesting them. "You're a witch."

"Always have been."

"And I'm a vampire."

"Are you going to be okay? I know your kind often have pale complexions but you might want to lay down."

"It's just a lot to take in." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Next thing you'll tell me is that there are zombies that walk the streets at night." She stared at him. He dropped his hand. "Oh my god, there are zombies that walk the street at night, aren't there?"

She laughed. "Not that I know of."

"Then what?"

"There are other things out there. It's not just us."

"Because vampires and witches aren't enough?"

"Listen, maybe you should talk to Emmett. This is the first time I've had to explain this world to someone else and I don't think I'm very good at it-"

"I want to hear it from you." He insisted.

She studied his expression and still seemed concerned as she pursed her lips. "Okay. But not now."

"Not now? Then when?"

"We need to get back to you first before I start bringing dragons into the mix."

"What the-"

"Come on." She'd stood up in front of him and took the papers to put back away.

He got up and followed her down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk. My dad will be home in a few minutes."

"Oh. Hey, does he know about you?"

"Yeah, of course. My mum was one and he knew then. But he doesn't know about everything, he likes to get on with things in his own world to maintain some degree of normalcy."

"Did he figure out what I was?"

"No, he's never encountered your kind before. Except your mother but she always wore contacts."

"You knew about my mum? Did she know about you?"

"Yes and yes."

"And you got along? Our mothers were friends, does this have something to do with why?"

"Partly." She opened the back door and let him slip out first. "My mum and Emmett's parents were good friends and the same with Alice's. At first were skeptical about a vampire moving to Forks because of previous experiences but your mum was different and they only realised that when she saved Alice from being taken by the Volturi."

That word again. Volturi.

"What did they want with Alice?"

"Alice's parents were particularly advanced in the magical arts and were seen as a threat by the Volturi because of their roles at the ministry. They sent people to take their child as leverage but Esme put a stop to it."

The ministry?

"How did she stop them?"

"Your mum was high up in the Volturi ranks. She only had to say one word."

"She was? And they left? Just like that? Who gave the order?"

"Caius. I've never seen him but I know he's powerful. Him and your mum never saw eye to eye."

"How come?"

"He was motivated by gaining control over the underworld and your mother wanted peace between all."

"So he wanted some sort of vampire uprising?"

"That's exactly what he wanted. He still does. But the Ministry won't allow it."

"What Ministry?"

"The ministry of the underworld. Caius doesn't like to listen to them because they're mostly witches and wizards. He views it that vampires – his large coven – should have the top rank of authority. But that won't happen without a war, the ministry has stood for centuries."

"How long has the Volturi been standing?"

"Still centuries but much less."

They were deep into the forest now. "Will there be a war?"

Her gaze flickered down and then up again. "I'm afraid it's already starting."

"Between vampires and witches?"

"Between the Ministry and everything else."

"And who's side are you on?"

"The Ministry has made their mistakes in the past but they've always stood for protection, whether that be for witches, wizards, humans or even vampires. Just because vampires don't lead it doesn't mean they are treated any less to that of any other creature. The Volturi want a world where they are treated as royalty and their creating an army to ensure it."

"They're recruiting an army?" He scowled.

"More like expanding on it, actually. The spike in vampire attacks is on Caius' orders. They can increase their ranks far faster than my kind, we have to be born but all vampires have to do is go on a biting spree. For what they lack in magic they make up for in their numbers."

"So that's the reason I was turned? Because they're recruiting? Why my parents died?"

He stopped walking now and his eyes burned into hers.

"You weren't a random recruit. Esme tried to keep you from this for a reason, and she didn't want anyone to know about her life here. She chose a quiet town away from the Volturi because she wanted to leave that life behind. But with Caius being one of the leaders in charge, the last time she visited she was threatened and bounty hunters got to you."

"Bounty hunters? Why did they have to kill my parents?"

"I can't know for sure. But Caius and your mum never got along and I don't know who else would make such a compelling reward for hunters to come after Esme. She had many allies and she was taking you to them to hide when you were ambushed."

He head his head. "I still don't understand. Why would my mum keep such a massive secret from me? I thought we were close and now it turns out I barely knew her at all."

"I don't have all the answers, I didn't know her very well."

"Yeah well you knew more than me."

"That's not true."

"Yeah? Then how come you're the one telling me this stuff and not the other way around?"

"I only know what I do from external sources. She was your mother."

"And a leader of some vampire cult!"

"I'm sure she had her reasons for not telling you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a witch. You've always been a witch? Even when we were little? Is that why you stopped being my friend later on? To keep another secret from me?"

"It's not that simple."

"Believe me, I don't think any of this is simple."

"If I'd told you I'd be breaking the law. But now you're a part of this world, I can tell you about it."

"You can't tell humans? Is that the whole reason you didn't tell me?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It felt pretty personal when you shut me out."

"That's not fair, I had to keep my distance."

"It didn't stop you from having other friends!"

"Rosalie knows about me and Alice. Her parents were the same but she could never do what we could, that's how she found out. And all my other friends at school aren't proper friends. I'm not close to any of them. When we were little we were together all the time and because I was young I'd slip up sometimes and whether you know it now of not, you were beginning to notice something off."

"I don't…"

"My dad told me to stop playing with you and our friends were told the same thing. It wasn't because of anything other than preserving our secret."

"You could have at least been my friend a little. Like the way you are with Lauren and everyone else, before we were put next to each other in History I barely even saw you."

"I didn't want to get close to you again."

Her words played on his mind and he felt goosebumps that weren't even there.

"I just figured you were a bit of a jerk."

She smiled again. "I still might be."

He snorted and shifted his gaze down with a drawn out sigh. His smile fading again. "I can't believe how much I've been missing. I thought I had everything figured out but I didn't even reach the surface. How could I have been so oblivious about something happening right in front of me?"

"It's not your fault. Most of us have had many lifetimes of experience to keeping things hidden."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of our kind have been around for a lot longer than they look. Your mum was a little over three thousand."

Three thousand. He repeated in his head but didn't make it any more believable. But with everything else he'd learned over the course of an hour there was nothing that could rattle him now.

"Of course she was."

Bella smiled and leaned a hand against a tree.

"You're not though are you? I mean we grew up together."

"No, I'm no where near a thousand." She looked amused.

"Will I live that long now that I'm a vampire?"

"You'll never die of natural causes. As long as you stay safe you could live forever."

"And you?"

"I'll live for a long time, but I'm much more vulnerable than you in a few ways. Your skin is impenetrable whereas if I got hit by a car tomorrow it would most likely kill me like any other human."

"But you could live forever? It's possible?"

"Sure." She nodded.

There was some comfort in knowing that. "What about this war? Will you have to fight?"

"Of course. All of us will."

"What if we hid somewhere together? We'd be safe." She'd be safe.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Are you going to tell me them?" He raised a brow.

"We shouldn't stray any further." She turned to look behind them. "It's getting late and I don't want to worry my dad."

"But there's still so much I want to know." He followed her.

"Emmett-"

"I don't want to start over again with him. You know what I know and don't know. It's better I stick with you." That was his excuse anyway. "How about I come back tonight? I can think about what questions I want to ask and we won't have to worry about Charlie because he'll be in bed."

She seemed to be giving some thought to it. "Fine. But just so you know my kind still needs to sleep."

"I'll leave when you start to get tired." He vowed.

"See you later then."

"See you tonight." It was a promise.


	5. Chapter 5: Into The Depths

Chapter Five: Into The Depths

A brief smile appeared on his lips as he clung to the branch he was perched on, overlooking her house and seeing her bedroom light switch on. He waited for Charlie's room to go dark before he jumped onto their roof and climbed down to Bella's window she left open for him.

"Thanks. Much easier." He closed it behind him.

"But more fun the other way?"

He chuckled. "No, I was scared before about taking it off its hinges."

"That would be subtle."

"Very."

"Where did you go?"

"I never went far. I stayed in the woods."

"For six and a half hours?"

Edward shrugged and sat in the chair next to her desk. "What else would I do?"

"Don't you have a home?"

"I don't like it there much now." He stated and she looked like she regretted saying anything. He gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. I'm okay." He lied.

She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and sat down opposite him on the bed.

"Did you think of any more questions?"

"Oh I'm not short on questions. I have plenty."

"Then we should get started." She nodded.

"Did my dad know about my mum?"

"I'd assume so."

"You'd assume?"

"I really didn't know your family very well, I'd be better at answering more generic questions."

"Okay, do vampires have to eat? Is there a way to survive and… not hurt anyone?"

"You can live off the blood from animals. You have to drink something. You'll waste away if you don't."

"I've not eaten for a while, I think that's why I've been feeling bad."

"When's the last time?"

"The last time was the first time."

"Oh… That's not good. You should find something tomorrow."

"Noted."

She tried to find his avoiding gaze. "Edward?"

He sighed. "I've never- I'm not a violent person. I couldn't even stand up to Mike and his friends when they used to torment me at school – I was devastated when I knew I'd killed that deer."

Bella turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry but you have to if you want to survive now."

"How long can I suppress it?"

"It's not just about staying alive, if you don't eat often then you become more dangerous to innocent people. You'll loose control over yourself easier and make mistakes."

He knew if he killed someone then that'd break him. "Okay." His voice was barely audible.

She watched him and then pursed her lips. "It's no different from eating meat." She assured.

He nodded. "Just a bit more personal." It sounded horrible but he was just going to need to harden up to it. "I have another question and it's somewhat linked to you." He began. "My first day of school as this, I saw you down the corridor and Emmett was there too – and I could smell you. For some reason it was really strong and it was bad… but now as I'm sitting next to you like this you smell really good."

He'd noticed it in the forest on their walk.

She looked as though she had been keeping up until the very end. "Um… I've heard stories of vampires being able to identify other beings through different scents. Same with the werewolf. These scents aren't usually pleasant, especially between wolves and vampires. But witches as well."

"So why do you smell nice to me now?" He asked her curiously but somewhere within he knew.

"I can't answer that one." She truly did look unsure.

"No new perfume then?" He joked.

She grinned. "No. That would make more sense."

He chuckled and edged his chair closer. "Whenever this war happens, I need to be able to help. We used to be close and I think if you died now and I wasn't there then I'd never forgive myself-"

"I don't think I'll die. My skills are like level 100."

"You know that jokes won't help you?"

"Who said I'm joking?"

"Bella." He complained and frowned.

"Just worry about yourself for now. There's a lot going on and you're still figuring things out."

"But you won't leave without me?" He clarified.

"I was never going to leave. The war will come here."

"Why here?"

"This war between the underworld will involve everyone. The vampires of the Volturi will hunt any witch down so they'll come here eventually. And the Ministry will do the same to the vampires – which is why you need to stay away from the Volturi so you won't be mistaken for one of them."

He took in her words and remembered the night it happened. "When the crash happened, I heard a females voice say that when it's finished I will come to find them. Is them the Volturi?"

"Sounds like it."

"Why would they say that?"

"Maybe they thought you'd join them… Or seek revenge."

"If anything it'd be the latter." He stated and then looked out the window. "Why didn't they kill me too?"

She didn't answer and he turned to face her. She returned his gaze. "I don't know, Edward." She replied honestly.

"I hate them for what they did. I don't even know what they look like – I couldn't see a thing my vision was all blurry-"

"I'm sorry, I really am but you need to keep your voice down-"

"Right. Sorry." He covered his face and sunk in the chair.

He felt the chair slide down and then a hand on each of his knees. Her hands burned through his jeans and he peeked over his closed fists to see her thumb soothing over the denim in a comforting gesture. His breathing was more shaky now and he inched into her more. He wanted to be closer.

Edward didn't know what to do from there but he knew that he wanted to encourage this sort of behaviour in her for future reference. She was watching her hand. He closed his eyes. "That feels nice."

With his eyes closed he didn't have to see if she found it amusing or not. That way was better, he thought. Not opening his eyes once, he pushed forward, ducking his head as he gently moved her backwards onto the bed so that he could rest with his head under her arm. His much more muscular arms circling around her as if she was the most precious being in the world.

"Um, Edward?"

"Let's just stay like this for a while, please." He mumbled into her side.

Her arms eventually landed to hold him back and he couldn't be more at peace. It was the most comfort he'd found since the night his life changed. She really had been his saviour.

"You're so warm." He acknowledged. "I must feel like ice to you."

"Real life snowman."

He chuckled. "With carrot fangs."

"Whoa. Why don't people do that?"

"Got me."

"Maybe it'd be too scary."

"Does sound pretty terrifying." He said. "Does Charlie know a war is coming?"

"He knows something bad is happening."

"What about Alice being here in Forks? I thought she left for good."

"She visits sometimes."

"From Germany?"

"Yeah."

"It's a long way to come, isn't it?"

"Not if you can apparate."

"I'm sorry, what?" He lifted his head to hers.

Her smile returned. "It's a method of transport. Not that I like to brag but we're even faster than you."

"I'd never accuse you of bragging." He replied playfully. "Can you show me?"

"I imagine you'll see it one day now."

"There's a lot I want you to show me." He meant it innocently but with them being cooped up in bed together he immediately turned a shade of crimson and buried his face in her arm as she laughed a little at his reaction. He shook his head. "I meant magic wise." He cleared.

"We can probably have time tomorrow, I'll help you hunt."

"Really?" That made him perk up again. Maybe it would be less difficult if he had guidance. "Have you gone hunting before?"

"No. I don't know many vampires and the ones I have seen usually chose humans. But I think I can help."

"You just being there would be more help than I expected."

"Good because that might be the extent to it. You'll need to let your natural instincts kick in."

He gave it some thought. "Would it be dangerous to have you there?"

"I wouldn't worry."

"Okay." He smiled at her. If he'd ever believed that he'd seen her at her best then he'd been wrong because in this lighting, so close and his main source of solace – she was everything. His hand came up to trail over the back of hers. So soft to touch. "I owe you a huge thank you. If it wasn't for you telling me all this and helping me, I really don't know where I'd end up."

"You don't owe anyone anything." His thumb ran over her knuckles and she glanced down as he carried on. "You've had to deal with a lot, even before all of this."

He smiled his gratitude. "Thank you." His hand laid flat on hers now. "I should let you sleep."

She chuckled lightly and rubbed her face. "Thanks." She said as he forced himself to climb off of her and give her a rest from him before she started pushing him away again. He didn't want to do anything to risk this new…. Alliance? Or were they friends again now? Just like they were when they were kids. Could it be that simple? Even with the way he felt for her?

"I'll be at school tomorrow." He pushed back his hair nervously. "Do you think we could sit next to each other at lunch? To, um, talk."

She watched him and nodded once. "I'll allow it."

Edward let out a chuckle and was relieved. "I appreciate that, your highness."

"I am next in line to be Queen of the Underworld."

"Really?"

"No." Her smile widened as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Having fun, huh? You can't blame me for being naïve, I learned about this stuff today."

"I know and you're very trusting."

"I'll compare stories with Emmett tomorrow."

"I'm more trustworthy."

Edward shrugged and opened the window. "Goodnight, Bella." I love you.

"Goodnight." She gestured a short wave and he jumped down from her window to land on the soft grass, landing perfectly before taking off in the direction of his house he'd have to return to sooner or later.


End file.
